


Уходя, оставьте свет

by whisky_soda



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэролайн Ллевеллин – самая обычная женщина, она уверена в этом. Даже профессия не может выделить ее из толпы. А вот то, что она счастливая жена и мать – быть может, слегка отличает ее от многих других.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходя, оставьте свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014
> 
> В тексте намеренно перемешан таймлайн в абзацах; присутствует авторский фанон по поводу биографии персонажа.  
> Эринии - в дневнегреческой мифологии богини мести.

— Мне нравится, что здесь светло.  
На секунду Кэролайн замирает, потом ставит точку в очередной фразе отчета о вскрытии и оборачивается. Сцепив пальцы в замок, на столе сидит девочка. За окном ворчит непогода, и в прозекторской стоит легкая прохлада, а она – босая, в легком летнем оранжевом платьице, с паровозиками по подолу. Девочка качает ногами, потом выпрямляет их параллельно полу и наклоняется, словно пытается рассмотреть пальцы. Она забавно шевелит ими, будто бы перебирает клавиши пианино. Ллевеллин так не умеет.  
— И тебе здравствуй, — тихо говорит Кэролайн. Наклонив голову к плечу, она рассматривает неожиданную собеседницу.  
— Хорошо, что здесь почти всегда кто-то есть. Одной грустно, — задумчиво говорит та. — Другие не разговаривают со мной.  
— Завтра придет твоя семья.  
Девочка поднимает голову, хмурится, будто вспоминает слова:  
— Все придут?  
Мерно гудят лампы. В прозекторской, да и во всем отделе, стоит тишина. Ллевеллин сегодня задержалась на работе.  
— Нет, дорогая, — Кэролайн вздыхает, аккуратно вставая и подходя к девочке. — Твоего брата отправили на лечение. Он социопат.  
— Никогда не слышала этого слова. Что-то плохое? — она тыкает пальцем себе в горло, указывая на синяки.  
— Что-то плохое, — эхом вырывается у Кэролайн.  
— Это была моя игрушка, — насупливается девочка. Она выглядит почти нормально, вот только бы волосы расчесать.  
Кэролайн стоит напротив нее.  
— А другие не разговаривают, потому что у них нет голов? — Девочка качает одной ногой, и бирка на ее пальце взлетает и опадает.  
— Наверное, это для них сложно.  
— Привычка, — девочка презрительно пожимает плечами и добавляет, как будто это все объясняет: — Взрослые. Нет головы — и все сразу же становятся молчунами. Вот если бы брат отрезал мне голову, это не стало бы проблемой, — уверенно завершает она.

На следующее утро забирать тело Абигайль Томас приезжают ее отец и бабушка. Мать увезли в больницу: нервный срыв. Еще бы, потерять двух детей сразу.

Кэролайн Ллевеллин – самая обычная женщина, она уверена в этом. Даже профессия не может выделить ее из толпы. А вот то, что она счастливая жена и мать – быть может, слегка отличает ее от многих других. Среди всего отдела Кэролайн и вовсе самая нормальная. Не считая, конечно, Мег, обладающей способностью раскрывать души других и принимать на себя горе, Манселла с его неуемным либидо (молодой, еще набегается) да Майлза, крепко стоящего на ногах, словно фундамент здания. Их четверка, считает Кэролайн, отлично уравновешивает инспектора Чандлера с его ОКР, Кента, который временами больше похож на трусливого олененка, убегающего от самого себя, и Бакана, с наслаждением погружающегося в темное прошлое. Когда-то с ними был МакКормак. Он тоже был обыкновенным. Но он умер — Кэролайн сама проводила вскрытие. 

Когда Кэролайн, тихо перешучиваясь с лаборантом, завершает свою работу с трупами, она приглушает освещение в прозекторской, еще раз осматривает помещение и уходит в дежурный офис. Там царит холод. Ллевеллин тяжело вздыхает: однажды она поймает этого злостного курильщика, даже если ей придется одолжить у Майлза ту самую камеру из отдела улик. Она ежится, накидывает домашнюю кофту, закрывает окно и дышит на пальцы. За окном царит зима. И не важно, что о стекло бьются снаружи зеленые ветки. Кэролайн очень холодно.

— Мне нравится, что здесь светло, — раздается задумчивый голос из соседнего помещения.  
Кэролайн вздрагивает, роняет ручку, а потом делает глубокий вдох. Через стекло, заменяющее стену между ее офисом и прозекторской, она видит девочку. Та сидит на одном из столов. На улице холодно, и в офисе холодно, а на девочке легкое белое платье с алыми бантами у рукавов. Ллевеллин с грустью смотрит на нее, потом возвращается в прозекторскую. На этот раз волосы девочки аккуратно уложены в косы. Синяков из-под шелковой ленты с кулоном на шее не видно.  
— Кошмары? — буднично интересуется Кэролайн. В нос тут же бьет тяжелый аромат лилий. На секунду у Ллевеллин кружится голова, ей кажется, что в комнате не хватает воздуха. Она делает глубокий вдох, думая о мерзлой земле, в которой рыли — быть может, с трудом — могилу.   
— Не думаю, — пожимает плечами девочка. В ее медицинской карте указано: на момент смерти Абигайль Томас семь лет и три месяца.   
Кэролайн опирается на один из столов.  
— А они должны быть? — девочка подтягивает колени к груди. Ее ноги обуты в алые туфли с ремешком. Еще на ней белые гольфы. — Мне могут сниться кошмары? — Она молча разглядывает стену холодильника с трупами. — Теперь.  
— Не должны, — качает головой Кэролайн. — Это было бы странно.  
Она молчит о том, что живые мертвецы сами становятся кошмарами.  
— Это мама, — указывает девочка на свой кулон. Черты лица на черно-белом портрете разобрать трудно, но Ллевеллин улыбается:  
— Ты на нее очень похожа.  
— Я хотела спросить, — важно начинает девочка. — Они до сих пор здесь? — она выразительно смотрит на средний ряд холодильника.  
— Мы еще не раскрыли дело.  
— Их больше, — она переводит взгляд на Кэролайн, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Как думаешь, они все еще хотят поговорить и думают, что не могут?

Питер Ллевеллин, муж Кэролайн, автомеханик, с восторгом в глазах рассказывает про очередную машину, поступившую к ним в ремонт. Он с таким упоением копается в деталях, изучает конструкцию и следит за первым пробным запуском двигателя, что Кэролайн иногда думает: их профессии похожи. Они оба смотрят внутрь, изучают то, что сломано. Только Питер возвращает к жизни — чинит. А она констатирует смерть и надеется, что ее данные помогут найти виновника произошедшего.  
Вечером Кэролайн удобнее устраивается под теплым боком мужа. Следуя традиции пробовать новые блюда (предложение Питера), сегодня они заказывают что-то непроизносимое из индийского ресторана. По телевизору идут «Танцы со звездами».  
— Милая, а почему бы нам?.. — в очередной раз предлагает муж.

— Это не один и тот же человек, — спокойно говорит Кэролайн.  
Она, инспектор Чандлер и Майлз в который раз стоят над трупом. В прозекторской очень светло. Мимо внутренних окон тихо проскальзывают коллеги – по утрам они чаще всего напоминают внезапно разбуженных посреди спячки ежей, производящих больше шума, чем пользы. Кто-то косится в их сторону, кто-то отводит взгляд. Никто не виноват, что второй кофейный аппарат находится у прозекторской — зато здесь почти нет очереди.  
— Как минимум, трое. Левая рука, правая ступня вместе с правым предплечьем и кусок бедра. Белые, мужчины. Нет признаков ожирения. Я бы предположила, что все трое были в хорошей физической форме. Я отправила материал на тест ДНК, но ребята в отделе предупредили: слишком большая очередь. Осень.  
— У нас что, женская версия Мерсерона? — ворчит Майлз, упирая руки в бока.  
— Кто бы он ни был, ваш подозреваемый действует по-другому, — Ллевеллин не нужно осматривать части тел для ответа, но она вновь бросает взгляд на стол. Аккуратно расчлененные останки, словно мясная нарезка в магазине, лежат рядом друг с другом. Ни капли крови, только ровный и точный срез. Идеальное пособие для изучения мышц и тканей.  
— Есть что-то еще?  
Инспектор уже давно не отворачивается от мертвых. Он привык к своеобразной рутине их участка.  
— Мерсерон хотел избавиться от трупов. Он действовал достаточно сильно, но грубо, как мясник. Здесь же работа проделана с хирургической точностью. И судя по всему, руку и ступню отделяли тогда, когда жертва была жива, — Кэролайн с грустью смотрит на Майлза с инспектором.  
Чандлер прикрывает рот рукой, мнется, отводит взгляд. Рэй ругается про себя. Ллевеллин работает с ним не первый год, чтобы слабо улыбнуться: когда-то стажеры даже собирали словарик с нецензурными выражениями и пожеланиями от сержанта. Потом он научился сдерживаться.  
— Спасибо, — вздыхает пришедший в себя Чандлер. — Что по второму телу?  
— Тут немного проще, — они переходят к следующему столу, и Ллевеллин отбрасывает покрывало с детского лица: — Смерть в результате асфиксии. Пара сильных ударов по голове, ребрам и рукам, но если бы дело ограничилось этим, было бы простое избиение. Ей затолкали в горло игрушечный локомотив. Отпечатки отправлены на проверку, — тут Кэролайн делает паузу. Она рассматривает спокойное лицо девочки, ее взъерошенные волосы — их бы не помешало расчесать,— синяки на шее.  
— Они странные, — хмурясь, Чандлер рассматривает посиневшую кожу.  
— Я бы сказала, они слишком маленькие для взрослого человека, — Кэролайн смотрит в глаза Майлзу. И Рэй ее прекрасно понимает. Им обоим страшно. Родителям всегда страшнее, чем одиночкам. Все дело в ответственности.   
Когда Кэролайн уходит домой последней, она выключает в прозекторской свет и закрывает дверь. 

— Мне сказали, у вас горит свет, — раздается однажды незнакомый голос. Худая женщина средних лет с короткими темными волосами стоит на пороге прозекторской. У нее исцарапаны щиколотки и кровоточит рука. Из одежды – только ночная рубашка: простая, хлопковая, той же марки, что и пижама, подаренная Питером. Самая страшная рана — на шее. Ллевеллин автоматически отмечает: разрез почти до самого позвоночника, но крови нет. Зато из-под руки — целый ручеек, скапливающийся в небольшое озеро на полу.  
— Вам нужна помощь? — спокойно спрашивает Кэролайн. Она как раз заканчивает очистку оборудования. Монотонная работа, пусть и с ошметками тканей, жиров, даже мозговым веществом – успокаивает, как и вязание. Обычно этим занимается лаборант, но тот отпросился сегодня пораньше.   
В последние дни Ллевеллин разрывается между желанием взять отгул и побыть дома с семьей, звонить каждый час мужу, запереться в офисе, закрыться шторами… или сидеть в прозекторской и ждать. Сегодня она выбирает последний вариант. Ей не нравится бояться за закрытыми дверями. Ей любопытно, откуда приходит девочка. Она не знает причины и сомневается: быть может, ей нужно попросить терапевта выписать антидепрессанты?  
— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой женщина, кожа на разрезе разъезжается в разные стороны, обнажая сухожилия. Она не переступает порог. — Вы не приглашали меня, — криво улыбается. И Ллевеллин понимает, что у той свело судорогой мышцы — посмертно.  
— Абигайль ушла. Все боятся темноты, но это проходит, когда человеческое истлевает.  
— Ясно, — кивает Кэролайн. — А вы?  
— Уйду. Назовите инспектору адрес, который вы знаете. Там будут ответы.  
— Какой адрес? — Кэролайн хмурится.  
— Вы думаете о нем каждый день. Думаете. Думаете. А мы летим, как мошкара, на свет лампы.  
— Вы связаны? Ваша смерть и Абигайль? — Ллевеллин трет виски.  
— Нет. Но они, — женщина смотрит на средний ряд холодильной камеры, — никак не могут заговорить. Они все еще боятся темноты. Назовите адрес.  
— Я, — начинает Кэролайн и осекается. Никакой женщины нет на пороге. Никаких следов крови. Ллевеллин зажимает ладонью рот и стонет. Ей страшно. Она думает, что сходит с ума и некстати вспоминает Эриний, о которых сын готовил доклад в школу. На рабочем столе — фотография мужа. Она смотрит на нее сквозь слезы, проводит пальцем по вставленной в рамку визитке автомастерской. Ей кажется, что зима никогда не закончится.

Как и все обычные люди, Кэролайн дважды в день чистит зубы. Перед зеркалом в ванной она расчесывает волосы, вглядывается в свое отражение, подмечая неизбежные возрастные изменения. Звук текущей воды успокаивает. Она старается оставлять работу за порогом участка, но на этот раз у нее не получается. На следующих пяти кусках тел — преступник как будто смеется, помещая каждый из них в вакуумную упаковку с датами — неожиданно обнаруживаются следы машинного масла. Убийца заставляет своих жертв пить его.   
Больше всего на свете Кэролайн хочет сейчас оказаться рядом с мужем, обнять его. Хорошо, что дети уехали на экскурсию. Она глубоко дышит, облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Ручка двери поворачивается.  
— Секунду, дорогой, — Кэролайн улыбается, вытаскивая изо рта зубную щетку.  
Раздается стук, дверь дергается, и ручка начинает крутиться из стороны в сторону.  
— Питер?  
Лампочка гудит, из нее сыплются искры. Кэролайн отшатывается в угол.  
— Питер! — кричит она.  
Дверь немного поддается, щеколда болтается, от нее отлетает один болт. Вновь раздается осторожный стук.  
— Питер? — шепчет Кэролайн, чувствуя вязкий запах машинного масла. Такое ощущение, будто его вливают прямо в желудок. Она кашляет, выплевывая желчь черного цвета. Тошнит, перед глазами все плывет: теперь кажется, что и по стенам течет черная желчь. Дышать становится становится все сложнее. Дверь ходит ходуном, Кэролайн успевает подползти к ней и вцепиться в ручку: та невозможно холодная.  
— Питер! — кричит Кэролайн, чувствуя, как ее колени намокают. Она смотрит вниз: из-под двери течет темно-красная, из вены, кровь, перемешанная с бензином, – и радужные разводы расплываются на поверхности. Колени скользят по полу, руки обжигает могильный холод.   
Кэролайн снова зовет мужа. Никто не отвечает, только запах машинного масла становится как будто сильнее.   
А потом гаснет свет.  
— Там темно, — шепчет кто-то на ухо. — Там так темно.  
Кэролайн не может разобрать, мужской это голос или женский; он слишком тихий и слишком громкий для ее страха. Она по-прежнему крепко держит дверную ручку.  
— Холодно. Страшно. Ты скажешь, кто это сделал?  
Кэролайн жмется к двери и одновременно хочет быть как можно дальше от нее. Она не понимает, откуда исходит голос.  
— Просто не выключай свет.   
Все прекращается внезапно. Где-то в доме звонит будильник. Потом наступает тишина, а вместе с ней и рассвет.  
Кэролайн ежится: ей холодно.

… Уходя вечером с работы, она оставляет гореть каждую лампу.


End file.
